Digital systems that output a logical high signal (e.g., a digital “1” representing that an output of the digital system exceeds a predefined threshold defining logical high signals) or a logical low signal (e.g., a digital “0” representing that an output of the digital system is less than a predefined threshold defining logical low signals) may suffer from metastability. Metastability may be a circumstance in which an output of a digital system is neither high (e.g., “1”) nor low (e.g., “0”), but is instead some unknown value between the predefined threshold defining logical low signals and the predefined threshold defining logical high signals. Such metastability may result in errors in the digital system's output that, in some circumstances, may affect a reliability or usability of the digital system for a particular purpose.